At present a wide variety of baby carriages are on the market. Consumers select from these baby carriages those which meet their tastes and requirements. The decisive factors in the selection, which differ from person to person, include the condition of being "lightweight." That is, a simple and lightweight construction can be said to be a factor which enhances the market value of baby carriages.
As a prior art of interest to this invention, there is a baby carriage disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 15100/1981. The baby carriage disclosed in said publication is simple in construction and appears to contribute much to reducing weight. However, there is much room for improvement. Said baby carriage is foldably constructed, and when it is folded, its front and rear wheels are moved away from each other. As a result, in the folded state, the baby carriage extends substantially flat along the ground surface. In other words, the baby carriage cannot stand by itself. Therefore, there is an inconvenience when the baby carriage is carried around or when it is to be stored in a suitable location.
Further, the construction could be made simpler by reducing the number of parts constituting the skeleton of the baby carriage. This reduction, however, should not entail a loss of safety.